


Bajo mi control

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crazy, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Control, R18, Smut, Yaoi, ereri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Eren J. es un reconocido hipnotizador, se gana la vida haciendo shows que muestran sus indiscutibles poderes de control mental. Levi A. es un joven de 25 años que ha nacido en una cuna de oro y cuya vanidad no conoce límites, pero un inesperado encuentro pondrá su mundo de cabeza, enseñándole una valiosa lección. AU/Control Mental/Ereri/Smut/R18 - Para Frozen Muse con amor
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	Bajo mi control

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Ok, reciban este caliente one shot como una ofrenda de paz (?). Pronto tendrán todas sus actualizaciones. Disculpen los errores ortogáficos, no tuve tiempo de corregirlos, adecuadamente. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. La historia está en parte basada en la película de Woody Allen "La maldición del escorpión de Jade", no soy mucho de sus películas, pero esa es muy buena, y si quieren reír un poco es lo ideal, el resto es invento propio, como siempre. La "palabra clave", fue sugerida por la siempre ingeniosa Yaoi`Blyff, y la portada está hecha por mi hermosa RivaiFem que a Dios gracias ha regresado, aunque más no sea en Wattpad, pasen por su perfil y denle amor.
> 
> Advertencias: R18, Lemon muy subido de tono, largo, excesivamente explícito, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, ya saben.
> 
> Dedicatorias: PARA LA TALENTOSA FROZEN MUSE, ESPERO TE GUSTE MI REGALO HERMOSA!
> 
> PARA MI WAIFU RIVAIFEM, BIENVENIDA OTRA VEZ!
> 
> PARA MY SISTA, NANA RAL, QUE TIENE LA MISMA MENTE PERVERTIDA QUE YO, ELLA DIJO: NO HAY LÍMITES PARA EL LEMON Y GRACIAS A ELLA NO CENSURÉ ESTO, ASI QUE SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIR, SE LO DICEN A ELLA. XD

.

.

_ **"El supremo arte de la guerra,** _

_ **es someter al enemigo sin luchar"** _

_ **Sun Tzu** _

.

.

Levi miró apáticamente alrededor, levantó una parte de su labio superior en una mueca de franco hastío y repugnancia. Normalmente ese no era uno de los ambientes en donde le gustaba desenvolverse.

Criado en el seno de una familia muy rica en bienes materiales, pero muy pobre en valores humanos, acostumbrado a tener una caterva de sirvientes para atender de inmediato cualquiera de sus caprichos de persona pudiente, era normal que tuviera ínfulas de divismo a flor de piel. Conversar con él escasos minutos servía para sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

A diferencia de sus pares, Levi no era particularmente diplomático. Sus comentarios incisivos, hirientes, faltos en absoluto de tacto o recato, le había creado una fama de déspota y vanidoso. Levi hablaba para herir, sus frases que rayaban en lo cruel, le provocaban una intensa satisfacción cuando su interlocutor se quedaba mudo y en agonía. En palabras simples, le gustaba joder al mundo, y ver el sufrimiento de las personas a su alrededor era algo que disfrutaba bastante.

Estaba absolutamente convencido que su existencia era una bendición para el mundo, y que dicho mundo debería rendirle honores al postrarse a sus pies y agradecer por la oportunidad de respirar el mismo aire que él. En sus parámetros mentales, se sentía casi como un dios reencarnado y por supuesto, ningún mortal estaba a su altura. Las burdas contestaciones de aquellos que se sentían ofendidos con su manera de ser y mirar, no le afectaban en lo absoluto. Podían insultarlo, hablar mal a sus espaldas, escribir artículos periodísticos espantosos de su persona, pero al muchacho no le importaba lo más mínimo.

—Utilizan mi imagen para poder ganar un puñado de lectores, o para dejar salir toda la envidia y la inconformidad que sienten de sus pobres existencias, tch —solía decirle a su mejor amiga Nanaba.

A pesar de fachada de "intocable", había una cosa que le molestaba sobremanera, un aspecto que no podía cambiar, a pesar de haber tomado algunos tratamientos, una imperfección de la que no podía escapar. Levi fumaba. Más que tener un vicio, era una obsesión. Había llegado a estar hasta tres días completos sin fumar (su propio récord personal), y había sido un completo infierno. El primer cigarrillo que había encendido después de esa abstinencia le había dado un placer tan grande que casi eyacula ante la primer pitada. Así de fuerte era su manía.

Solía pensar que su adicción al tabaco era prácticamente la única cosa que lo convertía en un humano, porque sin esa pequeña distracción, se podría considerar completamente perfecto. Creo que en este punto no hace falta mencionar que el narcisismo de Levi obedecía a un orden casi infinito. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba observándose.

De hecho en su mansión, había tres habitaciones llenas de todos los espejos posibles y un pequeño cuarto llamado el cuarto 360º, ya que al cerrar la puerta, los espejos recubrían todo desde el techo al suelo. Al menos dos horas semanales le dedicaba a un examen exhaustivo de toda la extensión de su piel.

Con una acaudalada cuenta bancaria, con más dinero del que podría gastar en tres vidas llenas de lujos, Levi gastaba buena parte de esa fortuna en todo tipo de tratamientos para mantener su piel lozana, hidratada y suave. A pesar de mantener un corte casi militar de cabello, no escatimaba recursos para pagar su propio peluquero personal que lo peinaba y mantenía su impecable brillo diariamente. Entrenaba a diario, natación y fitness, también con personal trainners que atendían a personas de la realeza británica, como no podía ser de otra manera. En ese sentido tenía una voluntad inquebrantable, hacía sus tres horas de ejercicios diarias, con la misma precisión de un reloj suizo, lo que se traducía en una fisonomía agraciada, con músculos pulidos y preciosos a la vista. Internamente tal vez quería complementar su falta de altura, ya que a gatas llegaba a unos escasos metro sesenta, aunque eso no le molestaba en absoluto, nunca lo consideró una desventaja, más bien tenía la idea de que los grandotes eran desproporcionados en general.

En el mismo orden de detalle se posicionaban los sastres que le confeccionaban la ropa a medida, porque de ninguna manera el gran Levi Ackerman usaría la misma ropa insulsa que el resto del mundo, incluso si ésta se consideraba de la más alta costura. Lo suyo tenía que tener su sello, su marca personal y única. Todas las prendas solían tener bordado el escudo familiar.

Cumplir con estándares tan estratosféricos de calidad y exigencia, hacían que viviera en un continuo estrés. Es decir, en contrapartida de toda esa constante fastuosidad, Levi era bastante infeliz. A pesar de tener ciertos conocidos que lo frecuentaban y aguantaban su espantosa personalidad, sabía internamente que no eran amigos, eran harpías que se aprovechaban de todos los beneficios de codearse con un casi una deidad.

Tomó su costoso Iphone X exclusive, un modelo desarrollado específicamente para él, y aburrido como estaba se puso a manipularlo, mientras los dos guardaespaldas lo secundaban a unos pocos metros de distancia de la barra donde estaba apostado. Por eso le sorprendió que este hombre se hubiera acercado y se hubiera sentado a su lado como si nada.

Miró de reojo a sus esbirros que no parecieron notar el acercamiento repentino de ese esperpento. Lo miró en silencio como si se tratara de un idiota. Pero el hombre ni siquiera le prestó atención. Eso merecía la cárcel, como mínimo, al menos eso pensó Levi. Nadie en su sano juicio podía estar a centímetros de distancia y no verse doblegado por su increíble magnetismo natural.

El barman le sirvió un whisky on the rocks, y luego del primer trago, el extraño se giró. Le dedicó una sonrisa agradable a la vez que sus enormes verdes ojos parecían tintinear cual campanillas de cobre. La reacción de Levi fue aún más adusta. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, el costoso celular en una mano, una impecable camisa blanca a juego con el traje azul obscuro, la inmaculada piel blanca casi resaltando con las pocas luces del antro, sus anillos de oro, platino y brillantes en sus gráciles dedos, su peinado perfecto. Parecía una figura de colección.

—Hola —saludó el extraño con incómoda familiaridad para el millonario—. ¿Quieres un trago? Yo te invito.

Esta vez Levi abrió un poco los rosados labios, casi con indignación. No solo era un extraño, vulgar, apestoso hombrecillo, un don nadie, sino que encima había osado hablar con él, ¿quién lo había autorizado a dirigirle la palabra? Y encima le ofreció un trago como si fuera un regalo digno de su persona, ¿qué le sucedía? Si él quería, podía comprar el lugar entero, ¿y le ofrecía un trago?

—Estoy casi seguro que tienes gustos de tragos dulces, ¿o me equivoco? —Siguió el otro ignorando las expresiones de desprecio del más bajo—. Un *Cranberry Rum Punch —le solicitó al barman, quien se movió diligentemente para acatar la orden.

Levi retuvo el aire unos segundos, para pensar cuidadosamente las palabras con las que mandaría a dar por culo a semejante personaje molesto y atropellador. Los mismos segundos también le sirvieron para prácticamente escanearlo de arriba abajo, haciendo un juicio inmediato de toda la humanidad de ese idiota.

Una vestimenta horrible, un jean azul ajustado, unos náuticos blancos (algo sucios por los costados), una simple (espantosamente simple), remera blanca de algodón con una especie de ¿blazer?, o algo similar color hueso encima con botones negros. Una cabellera amorronada, que con seguridad necesitaba de manera urgente un shock de estilo (ya que gritaba ¡aburrido!, a los cuatro vientos), una piel aceitunada, que a decir verdad le daba un poco de escozor porque sin duda requería de inmediato algo de crema humectante y bueno… Los ojos no estaban tan mal, pero no eran tampoco la gran cosa.

Aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de dirigirle la palabra, iba a beneficiar a ese intruso con algunos minutos de su casi inaccesible atención, solo por la osadía de dirigirse a él como un igual. Era hasta cómico que pensara que alguien de su talla, tendría una mínima posibilidad con su persona, incluso hasta lo podría tomar como un juego. Después de todo, la noche estaba más que aburrida, y sus insulsos "disque" amigos se habían perdido en la pista de baile.

—¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? —fue lo primero que le largó con una mirada de hielo.

—Con un hombre increíblemente seductor y atractivo —dijo el extraño con una sonrisita de complacencia.

—Bueno, evidentemente hasta una criatura ignorante como tú puede notar lo obvio. Pero creo que estás en un error si piensas que puedes venir, sentarte a mi lado como si nada, y hablarme de una manera tan normal.

—No lo pienso, lo estoy haciendo. Oh, aquí tienes —continuó, mientras empujaba el vaso con el trago y lo acercaba a su posición sobre la barra.

—En primer lugar, en ningún momento te di permiso de que me invitaras a uno de estos feos tragos de mala muerte que sirven aquí. Mis gustos no son tan ordinarios. En segundo lugar, sería conveniente que levantaras tu humanidad y te retiraras de inmediato de mi presencia, porque en verdad eres desagradable, a menos que quieras que uno de mis muchachos te saque de una vergonzosa manera. Así que creo que estoy siendo en excesivo generoso, al permitirte la oportunidad de irte dignamente. ¿He sido claro?

—Y dime, ¿acaso tú sabes quién soy yo?

—No, tampoco me interesa.

—Eren, mucho gusto.

El hombre extendió su mano sin dejar esa sonrisita de superación que puso de mal humor al acaudalado joven. Levi volvió a levantar parte de su labio con desagrado, y retiró sus manos apretándolas contra su cuerpo, en un mudo rechazo de tocar al otro.

—Dije, que te retires.

—Escucha, por mucho dinero que tengas, no eres el dueño de este lugar. Como invitado de la casa, tengo el derecho a sentarme en la barra, incluso si tú estás en la silla contigua a mí. En todo caso, si no te place mi compañía, libre eres de ponerte de pie e irte. Aunque si quieres que sea honesto, creo que la pasarías más que bien a mi lado.

—Bueno, se nota que ser políticamente correcto no funciona contigo —esta vez el hombre se cruzó de brazos, y uno de los guardaespaldas se acercó por detrás al notar ese movimiento—. James, por favor.

El hombre se acercó a Eren, quien se puso de pie levantando la palma de su mano, como dándole a entender que no hacía falta la violencia. El guardaespaldas se alejó un poco para darle paso.

—¿Sabes? Creo que pronto nos veremos de nuevo, y estoy seguro que para entonces suplicarás por mi atención. Adiós, bonito —agregó antes de retirarse.

James miró a su protegido, quien le devolvió una aburrida mirada.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Imbécil de cuarta —masculló Levi y retornó su mirada al celular.

—X—

Nanaba subió las escalas con sus zapatos de diseñador, los taco aguja resonando por el piso de mármol blanco. Tocó tres veces antes de entrar como Levi le había impuesto.

No estaba allí, estaba en su enorme baño, tomando una inmersión de sales del mar muerto, con una mascarilla hidratante de pepino en el rostro. El hombre sus piró sin moverse. En el ambiente flotaba un dejo de perfume a jazmines y camelias, un aromatizante que el joven adoraba.

—Los zapatos de tacones son lindos, pero ya eres suficientemente alta —habló con un dejo de molestia en la voz—. Asustas a los hombres con tu anatomía gigante.

—Los hombres matan por mí —replicó la chica tomando asiento a su lado en un banquillo—. Vine a invitarte a un evento muy exclusivo. Mi madre cumple años y han contratado a una especie de mentalista o algo, no estoy muy segura. Por favor Levi, me debes un favor y lo sabes, tienes que acompañarme o moriré de aburrimiento en ese lugar.

—No me presiones Nabe —apodo que Levi usaba con su amiga—, además tengo una agenda más que ocupada esta semana.

—Cancela algo y ya, es solo una maldita hora. No puedes decirme que no. Anda. Prometo que iré contigo al campo de golf.

Levi giró su cabeza y se sacó una rodaja de pepino que reposaba sobre uno de sus ojos.

—¿Me darás tu palabra?

—Sí, te la doy. Aunque es frustrante ver cómo te desvives por coquetear con el rubio ése, no recuerdo el nombre.

—Calla. Yo no necesito coquetear con nadie, si alguien quiere algo conmigo debe hacer méritos.

—No puedes mentirme, apenas se te acerca te pones amable, y vaya que eso es raro.

—Habladora. Como sea, habla con Katy —la secretaria de Levi—, dile que agende el evento.

—¿Sabes? Escuché algo muy interesante. ¿Has visto como Petra está tan hermosa y delgada? Dicen que ha bajado ocho kilos en un mes, ¿puedes creerlo? Parece una modelo de Victoria´s Secrets.

—Sí, vi su última publicación en Instangram. Es cierto que está irreconocible, ¿qué se hizo?

—Bueno, parece que no fue ni una cirugía, ni un tratamiento. Dicen que este tipo, el mentalista, la hipnotizó, o algo como eso, que su hambre se redujo a la mitad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Qué clase de chisme es ese? ¿Un mentalista? No, jodas.

—Me lo dijo mi madre. Te lo digo, Levi, el tipo es como una especie de mago.

—Stap, Nabe. No puedes hablar en serio, ¿control mental? What the fuck? Petra tiene algún secreto muy bien guardado, eso es lo que sucede. No te preocupes, la invitaré a tomar el té y estoy seguro que me lo confesará.

—¿Crees que vuelva luego de lo que pasó la última vez?

—Me ama, ¿quién no? Hará lo que le pida, estoy seguro. Ahora que ya tienes lo que buscas, vete. Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo.

—Sí, sí, ya sé, no seas tan insoportable, ¿quieres? Además, solo quería agregar que el tipo dice que puede "reprogramar" a la gente. Que con una sesión logra que dejes cualquier vicio —Levi se quedó callado, que era mucho decir, y Nanaba continuó—. Hay rumores, de que gente alcohólica, adicta al sexo, fumadora, adicta al juego, con obesidad, en fin, hay una lista enorme de testimonios de personas que se han curado de la noche a la mañana. Y ya tú sabes que yo no te lo diría si no tengo pruebas fiables. Además que mi madre jamás traería a alguien que no fuera de su absoluta confianza. Piénsalo.

—No me chupo el dedo, Nabe. Dejemos las fantasías para los niños.

—Veremos si piensas igual luego de ver sus habilidades.

—Como sea, ya vete, estás gastando mi oxígeno.

—Bye.

Levi escuchó los tacones alejándose. Se quedó pensando, a él también le habían llegado esos rumores. Nadie sabía quién era ese tipo tan misterioso. Había desembarcado en la ciudad hacía un par de meses. Su nombre artístico era algo como "Black Reader", o similar. Y cada vez eran más las personas que afirmaban que era un absoluto prodigio. Bueno, tendría que ver que tan de cierto había, después de todo podía ser interesante participar de esa insulsa reunión.

El evento se celebró en tres días. Esta vez Levi decidió usar un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, recto, con zapatos beige, una camisa impecable blanca con vivos en arabescos de color bordó, y una casaca gris claro encima con una fila de botones dobles color negro. Esta vez su estilista lo peinó con estilo de jopo hispter, con lo cual los costados rapados de su cabeza se apreciaban a simple vista. Una gruesa cadena de platino decoraba el núbil y blanco cuello, y sus consabidos anillos de oro y piedras, junto a un elegante pero discreto reloj Tag Heuer Carrera 16 con correa de piel de cocodrilo en color negro. El toque distintivo fue el Versace pour homme, que casi se vació encima.

Subió a su Buick Cascada blanco y se dirigió al evento. Normalmente hubiera tomado la limusina con chofer, pero era un evento de conocidos, por lo que sabía que sabía que no iba a excederse. Además Nanaba le había dicho que como mucho sería una hora. Sobre el asiento del copiloto llevaba un fastuoso regalo, envuelto en un papel blanco perlado con un gran moño negro para la homenajeada. No era la gran cosa, era un juego de plata de una bandeja y algunas salseras. Algo que su secretaria había elegido para la ocasión.

De cerca lo seguía James en un auto convertible. En cierta ocasión que quisieron secuestrarlo, aprendió que nunca era buena idea salir solo, aunque fuera a este tipo de eventos del tipo privado y exclusivo.

Hacía ya un mes que no veía a su madre, ni idea en qué país andaría, no era su problema. Ambos habían aprendido a no meterse en la vida del otro.

Aparcó en la entrada y entregó la llave a uno de los mayordomos de la casa. Ingresó escoltado por una de las mucamas, todos ataviados con unos conjuntos diseñados especialmente para las ocasiones de fiesta. Ya a poco de ingresar, fue detenido por un par de personas que se arrimaron a saludarlo. Como siempre, estoico y frío, trató en lo posible de evitar besos o apretones de mano.

La madre de Nanaba fue de las primeras en saludarlo, recibió de buen agrado el paquete con el regalo y llamó a su hija para que acompañara a Levi. Juntos fueron a servirse un coctel de una barra que habían contratado para la ocasión.

—¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Lo de siempre.

—Un *Cranberry Rum Punch para él y un *Belle Epoque para mí —pidió la mujer al barman.

—Vaya, vino mucha gente —comentó mirando despectivamente alrededor—. Pensé que habías dicho que esto era algo exclusivo.

—Lo es, pero ya sabes, mamá no puede decir que no y mi padre invitó a algunos de sus amigotes.

—Como sea, dijiste una hora y no veo el escenario.

—Está atrás en el patio, ya llamaran para que vayamos, viniste muy temprano.

—No me gusta ser impuntual.

Conversaron un poco, algunos conocidos los entretuvieron un rato con sus charlas y Levi comenzó a ponerse inquieto. Odiaba las demoras.

Al fin, uno de los anfitriones contratados para llevar el evento, llamó a todos a sentarse afuera.

Había una tarima al medio, con varios reflectores enfocando el lugar, atrás unas especies de telas en colores marfil y con adornos de rosas blancas en los costados le daban un toque distintivo. Levi se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y su constante mueca de hastío, pero lo cierto es que estaba algo emocionado, quería conocer a este mentalista que tanto revuelo había levantado en los últimos días.

Una pequeña orquesta de unas diez personas al costado tocaban violines, flautas traversas y violonchelos, dándole un toque de misterio a las melodiosas notas danzantes.

Al fin luego de un extenso preludio, donde el anfitrión se refirió al mentalista como: "El maestro del control mental, graduado con honores de Society Psychological Hypnosis, y uno de los diez más grandes reconocidos a nivel mundial y respetados incluso por la British Psychological Society".

Levi estuvo a punto de bostezar, no le interesaba en absoluto toda esa parafernalia que buscaba adornar un simple acto de magia barata. Sin embargo grande se abrieron sus ojos cuando vio subir al mencionado al podio. ¡Era el tipo del bar! Ese… miserable. Sus puños se cerraron sobre sus piernas, mientras su ceño se fruncía bastante. ¿Se supone que ése idiota era el gran mentalista? ¡Pero qué porquería más grande! ¡Qué fraude!

—¿Todo bien? —le susurró Nanaba.

—Sí, todo bien —Levi volvió a tomar control de sus expresiones y dolo pidió que esa mierda se terminara pronto.

El hombre sonrió encantadoramente. Esta vez al menos llevaba un traje, muy al estilo británico, pero que no dejaba de ser algo bastante predecible. Tomó el micrófono y se hizo cargo del espectáculo. Al principio dio una breve introducción sobre el poder de la mente y el gran potencial que todos tenían dormido, que era una herramienta y otras cosas a las que Levi dejó de prestar atención. Sacó su celular y sin ningún pudor se puso a ver las novedades de su Facebook.

Solo salió de su burbuja cuando sintió que algunas personas subían al escenario. Levantó la vista y decidió al fin prestar atención, aunque ese terrible sujeto no se lo merecía.

Los sentó enfrentados en una fila de cinco y cinco. Mientras, hablaba y uno por uno les preguntaba sus nombres y profesiones, hacía uno que otro chiste para distender el ambiente, y la mayoría le festejaba el ingenio, mientras que al joven le parecía increíblemente soso. Realmente qué manera de perder su valioso tiempo.

—Muy bien, ven conmigo Charles —dijo llamando a uno de los participantes, un hombre de unos cincuenta, muy bien ataviado como todos—. Dime una fruta que te guste mucho, mucho.

—A ver, bueno, las manzanas son de mis favoritas.

—Buena elección, también me gustan mucho, ahora mírame Charles, y no te vayas a… dormir.

Chasqueó los dedos y el hombre dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, si bien estaba parado, parecía como si hubiera perdido la conciencia.

Levi lo conocía, Charles Montesquieu, un reconocido empresario de los medios de comunicación de la ciudad, una persona muy seria. Estaba seguro que no se prestaría a hacer el ridículo de ninguna manera. Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando la escena.

—¿Charles?

Eren le acercó el micrófono y se escuchó un sonoro ronquido que hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

—Charles, te dije que no te durmieras —lo regañó gentilmente Eren—. Ahora vamos, escucha y hazme caso —se giró para llamar a uno de sus ayudante que le acercó una especie de cesta rectangular tejida con algo así como mimbre—. Escucha, Charles, despierta, mira lo que tengo para ti.

Eren sacó una cebolla de tamaño mediano pelada de la cesta. Se la pasó por delante de la cara del empresario con movimientos suaves y circulares.

—Mira, Charles, ¿la hueles? ¡Oh, pero qué magnífica manzana! —algunos soltaron risitas nerviosas y el hombre balbuceó un poco sin abrir sus ojos—. Vamos, vamos, que sé que te encantan, siente esta hermosa, jugosa manzana roja.

Puso la cebolla entre sus manos y el hombre sonrió auténticamente, pero no como lo habría hecho de manera normal, parecía como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

—¿Te gusta la manzana, Charles? —preguntó el mentalista y luego acercó el micrófono al hombre.

—¡Sí, me gusta! —dijo entusiasmado.

—¿Quieres morderla? —el hombre asintió varias veces, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Pues, adelante.

El mordisco se escuchó, ya que fue uno grande y fuerte. El hombre masticaba entre gruñidos.

—¿Qué tal está?

—¡Dulce! ¡Muy dulce!

Y volvió a morder, mientras Eren se la quitaba de las manos.

—Ya, ya, fue suficiente. Ahora Charles, muy despacio, a la cuenta de tres, te despertarás del todo, escucha mi voz, sigue mis palabras. Todo estará bien, te sientes muy bien, estás feliz, Charles, uno, vas sintiendo que es hora de regresar, dos, cuando lleguemos al final, el chasquido de mis dedos te hará regresar, ¿estás listo?

—¡Sí!

—¡Tres!

Eren chasqueó sus dedos, para entonces, su ayudante le traía una toalla y un vaso de agua clara.

—¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Puaj!

El hombre abrió sus ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Eren le alcanzó la toalla y el vaso con agua. El hombre bebió un buen trago, se secó y miró a todas partes aturdido.

—Tranquilo, Charles, solo hemos jugado un poco, espero no te moleste, ve con Joe, y toma asiento por favor, gracias por tu colaboración.

Todos reían y aplaudían a gusto. Ahora Levi estaba bastante impresionado.

—Como verán, la realidad es solo la visión de lo que nuestra mente determina, si podemos controlar esta gran maquinaria, este equipamento complejo, podemos transformar cualquier realidad. Dona, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme?

Dijo extendiendo su mano a una joven mujer, quien con mucho nerviosismo, aceptó ponerse de pie.

—¿Cómo estás Dona?

—Bien, pero no me hagas comer cebollas, por favor.

Todos rieron.

—No te preocupes, no comerás nada como eso, siempre y cuando no te duermas. Ahora mírame, Dona, eso es, concéntrate en mis ojos, no te duermas, ¿eh?

Chasqueó sus dedos y la mujer quedó igual que Charles. Como una marioneta sin dueño.

—Escúchame, Dona, sigue sólo mi voz —el tono de las cuerdas vocales de Eren era increíblemente profundo e inquietante—. Ahora, vas a escuchar un tema que te encanta, "El lago de los Cisnes" —la melodía comenzó a sonar muy suave primero—, y tú vas a bailar, no puedes evitarlo. ¡Baila, baila, Dona! ¡Eres prima ballerina, baila!

La música subió de intensidad y todos se admiraron de la forma en que la joven bailaba, imitando las posturas de la danza de ballet, bailaba con una pasión increíble, tanta que comenzó a lagrimear de satisfacción.

Y esto solo fue el comienzo de un extenso show, en donde Eren demostró sus habilidades indiscutibles en el área del control mental. Levi conocía a casi todos los participantes, y no podía menos que estar completamente asombrado. ¡Entonces no eran rumores! Ese idiota realmente tenía un don, ¿habría hecho un pacto con el diablo?

Ya llegando al final de la demostración, Eren pidió tres personas que quisieran dejar de fumar.

—¡Sube, Levi, sube! —alentó Nanaba, pero el hombre se negó rotundamente.

—De ninguna manera, no iré a hacer el ridículo en el escenario, ni de chiste.

Les hizo encender un cigarrillo a los tres colaborantes, los cuales fumaron a gusto, mientras conversaban y reían. Luego uno a uno los indujo en una profunda hipnosis, y les habló a sus subconscientes de lo nocivo que era ese vicio, lo horrible que sabían los cigarros.

—Ahora —les habló con poderosa voz—, la próxima vez que enciendan un cigarro, van a tener ganas de vomitar, pues lo único que sentirán en sus bocas es un intenso, inevitable sabor a heces de perro.

La gente rió de la ocurrencia, pero Levi estaba maravillado. Finalmente los hizo despertar, y les pidió que encendieran ahora un cigarro.

Uno de los participantes fue a un costado ya que no podía aguantar las arcadas, fue asistido por uno de los anfitriones, mientras los otros dos hacían unas muecas de asco y desagrado increíbles.

—¿A qué sabe, Jhon? —consultó Eren a uno.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Esto sabe a mierda!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y luego toda la audiencia, Levi incluido, se puso de pie para aplaudir a rabiar esa espectacular presentación. Eren recibió los elogios, y se despidió de una forma muy teatral, agradeciendo a todos por su paciencia y colaboración.

Todos regresaron al salón, exaltados y hablando hasta por los codos.

—Hey, nave, quiero una cita con el mentalista —le pidió, Levi—. ¿Tienes su número o algo?

—Lo debe tener madre, te lo conseguiré.

—Genial.

—¿A poco no estuvo muy bueno?

—Bien, admito que fue bastante perturbador, pero si, es increíble.

Eren fue detenido por algunas personas antes de retirarse, para felicitarlo y para preguntarle algunas cosas. Amablemente atendió y respondió sus requerimientos. Levi decidió que mejor esperaba y lo contactaba por privado, no quería parecer una mosca revoloteando alrededor.

—X—

El día de la cita llegó. Nanaba le había pasado el contacto y su secretaria le había sacado una sesión para dejar de fumar. Por un costoso honorario, que para Levi no era gran cosa, acordaron una visita en un salón que el mentalista rentaba en un hotel para poder atender a los interesados.

Llegó como siempre, puntual. Y uno de los botones lo condujo al recinto. Era bastante grande, considerando que serían dos o tres personas como mucho. Había un pequeño pero lujoso escritorio al medio. Le pidieron que tomara asiento y esperara allí.

Levi se cruzó de piernas y tamborileó con los dedos, lo suyo no era esperar precisamente. Al cabo de unos diez minutos sintió los seguros y firmes pasos acercándose.

—¿Señor Ackerman?

Levi se puso de pie, si estaba nervioso, que lo estaba, no se notaba en absoluto. Esta vez notó lo alto que era Eren, esa vez en el bar, sentados no parecía mucho más grande, pero ahora había algo de imponente en su presencia.

—Señor Jaeger —Levi extendió su mano y lo recibió un fuerte apretón, las manos de Eren estaba excesivamente calientes, cosa que le llamó la atención.

—Me alegro que ahora esté dispuesto al menos a saludar —bromeó el hombre y fue a sentarse del otro lado del escritorio.

—Sí, bueno. Creo que le debo una disculpa, es solo que cuido mucho mi entorno, y no soy de… hacer amistades en lugares demasiado públicos. A una persona tan importante como yo, no le faltan ocasiones para que intenten embaucarme o pasarse de listos, espero sepa entender.

—No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente. No es mi intensión incomodarlo tampoco, más bien todo lo contrario. Veamos —dijo tomando unos papeles que traía, aunque era evidente que ya sabía de antemano lo que el otro buscaba—, quiere dejar el vicio del cigarrillo. Dígame, señor Ackerman…

—Puedes decirme, Levi —accedió.

—Bueno, Levi, también puedes llamarme Eren, o daddy o como gustes.

El más blanco abrió sus ojos, algo sorprendido.

—Es una broma, Levi, ja, ja, Dios, relájate un poco. Me gustaría saber, ¿eres del tipo escéptico? ¿O puedes creer en el control mental?

—Bueno, la verdad no creo en estas cosas para ser honesto, sin embargo el día del show, creo que no quedaron dudas de que eres bueno en esto. Así que, yo quisiera, intentarlo.

—De acuerdo, pero para ser honesto también, no todas las personas pueden ser inducidas, necesito aquí tu completa colaboración, necesito que te sueltes de tus prejuicios y que confíes en mí, de otra manera esto no va a funcionar, ¿entiendes?

—Bueno, dime que debo hacer.

—Dame tus manos —dijo Eren extendiendo las suyas, Levi obedeció dócilmente.

Eren cerró los ojos y masajeó con sus pulgares los dedos y parte de las manos del joven. Se sentían suaves, como era de esperarse, y un poco frías. Se verían más lindas sin esos tontos anillos pensó. Luego de algunos minutos, Levi levantó una ceja, ¿qué se suponía que era eso?

—Bien, listo —Eren sacudió sus manos un momento y luego inspiró fuerte.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el otro, incrédulo.

—¿Qué? No, eso no era nada, solo quería tocar tus manos, ja, ja, no te enojes. Ahora vamos a ir a lo nuestro.

Levi lo miró serio. Eren tomó una silla, la puso frente a la de Levi y le pidió que se girara hacia él. Se sacó el blazer que portaba y se arremangó la camisa.

—Muy bien. Ahora Levi, vamos a comenzar tu inducción, a veces son necesarias, dos o tres sesiones, pero a veces con una alcanza. Voy a intentar hacer todo de una sola vez. Mírame, concéntrate en mis ojos, es lo más importante en este momento.

El joven miraba con mucha concentración los irises, las pupilas, esos preciosos ojos verdes, tenían una especie de atracción inevitable. Eren esta vez estaba serio.

—Sigue mi voz, Levi, concéntrate en mí. Voy a iniciar una cuenta regresiva de diez. Cuando llegue a uno, te sentirás en paz, te relajarás por completo, obedecerás mi voz. Diez, empiezas a sentir paz, tu cuerpo se relaja, tus hombros, tu espalda, tu cuello, tus brazos, como si fueras viento apacible, sereno. Nueve, la relajación se expande, te invade, no puedes resistirlo…

Levi seguía concentrado en los ojos de Eren pero al mismo tiempo podía notar como la influencia de sus palabras hacían mella en él. Comenzaba a sentirse flojo, adormilado.

—Ocho, los párpados te pesan, sientes un gran sueño, paz, relajación, armonía, estás muy a gusto, tu rostro se relaja, tus cejas, tu boca, tus mejillas, tu frente, todo cede, todo. Siete, tu pecho, tus costillas, tu respiración se vuelve lenta y pausada, lenta y pausada, estás muy a gusto, no puedes resistirlo. Seis. Tus caderas, tu piel, los dedos de tus manos, todo entra en una gran pausa, tus muslos, tu columna, todo se distiende, estás entregado, quieres más y más paz. Cinco, puedes sentir como no resistes el sueño, se apodera de ti, no dejes de mirarme, estás cansado, quieres dormir, quieres dormir, Levi. Cuatro. Tus rodillas, tus pantorrillas, tus tobillos, los pies, las plantas de tus pies, tus pequeños dedos, todo, todo cede, relájate, nunca te has sentido tan bien. Tres, ya no resistes, quieres dormir, duerme, Levi, sientes todo tu cuerpo dormido, tus órganos internos, tus músculos, hasta tu cabello. Dos, solo escucha mi voz, cierra tus ojos, descansa al fin, eso es, sigue mi voz, Levi, es muy agradable, te sientes bien, muy bien, más te duermes, mejor te sientes, es como flotar, flotar, flotar… Uno…

Todo se volvió negro. Al menos es lo que recuerda. Cuando abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo un poco pesado, como si hubiera dormido un día entero. Extrañamente renovado, y muy relajado, como si hubiera salido de una sesión de masajes en un spa. Inspiró fuerte y notó que estaba sobre una mullida superficie. Se sentía levemente aturdido.

Al despabilarse un poco notó que seguía sentado, en la misma silla, en el mismo salón, pero apoyado contra el pecho de Eren. Se alejó un poco avergonzado, ¿qué había sucedido?

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo Eren sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

—Bue-bueno, me siento bien.

—Excelente. Te traeré un vaso con agua, fue una larga sesión. Espera aquí.

Levi empezó a mover su cuerpo, todo estaba en orden, excepto que no recordaba absolutamente nada después de la palabra "uno". Parecía como si se hubiera dormido profundamente. Sus pies le hormigueaban un poco, por lo que los movió.

Eren regresó con el agua y bebió un poco.

—Fue una sesión intensa te diré, pero estoy seguro que dará excelentes resultados. De hecho creo que con una será más que suficiente. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, ya me siento mejor. Entonces, ¿esto es todo?

—Parece que sí. Pero en caso de que pase algo o no funcione, dile a tu secretaria que me contacte. A pesar de que dijiste que eres un escéptico, pudimos trabajar sin problemas. Recuerda que la inducción no sirve para siempre, pero sin duda funcionará por un largo tiempo. Agradezco que hayas pedido mis servicios, Levi, y si puedes, agradecería también que me recomendaras cuando veas los resultados.

—De acuerdo, realmente espero que funcione. Gracias.

Se saludaron con un apretón y el joven se retiró del recinto. Apenas escuchó el clic de la puerta una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del mentalista.

Levi no notó nada extraño, excepto cuando puso un pie afuera. Sus guardaespaldas lo esperaban, ya que uno de los requisitos es que nadie más que él podía ser parte de la sesión. Estaba realmente oscuro afuera.

—Jefe —dijo Charles, acercándole un tapado—, sí que se tomó su tiempo allá adentro.

Levi miró su reloj, ¡las nueve de la noche! ¿En qué momento…? Estaba seguro que su cita había comenzado a las cuatro y media, más de cuatro horas allí adentro, ¿cómo era posible? Decidió restarle importancia, por lo que haciendo caso omiso de lo dicho por el hombre, procedió a subir al auto.

Apenas estuvo dentro, metió la mano al bolsillo, sacó su celular y con la otra revolvió buscando su paquete de cigarros, pero grande sería su sorpresa cuando lo arrojó por la ventana casi involuntariamente. De hecho era como si su tacto quemara, de ninguna manera quería cerca esos tubos de tabaco del infierno.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

¡Funcionaba! Se había librado de esa apestosa mierda de una buena vez. Claro que recomendaría a ese tipo, al parecer no era un fraude después de todo.

Pasaron tres días desde el incidente. Levi volvió a su rutina sin problemas. Ahora se sentía completamente a gusto, su añorada perfección como ser humano, estaba completa.

Terminó de ejercitar, se dio una larga y minuciosa ducha, luego encremó su cuerpo y tomando una botella de agua fresca, fue a acostarse, mientras miraba alguna serie en la televisión. Miró el reloj, las nueve de la noche en punto. No quería acostarse tarde, siempre cumplía a rajatabla con sus horas de descanso, uno de sus mejores secretos para tener la hermosa piel que lucía.

Pero el sonido chirriante de su celular le llamó la atención. Tomó el aparato. Una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. ¿Quién sería? Su número de celular solo lo tenía un muy reducido círculo de conocidos, amigos y familiares. Además estaba bloqueado para recibir promociones molestas de ninguna clase. De ninguna manera atendería, pero extrañamente aceptó la llamada y puso el auricular en su oreja, como si no pudiera evitarlo en absoluto.

—¿Levi? —escuchó una voz cavernosa del otro lado, no pudo contestar, como si se le hubiera congelado la garganta—. Buen chico. Escucha bien: TA-TA-KAE. Ya sabes qué hacer.

Un chasquido de dedos fue lo último que llegó a sus oídos y la llamada finalizó. El hombre miró el celular de nuevo, frunció el ceño preguntándose qué carajo había sucedido. ¿Tatakae?

—Dame tu polla —exclamó desconcertado. Parpadeó repetidas veces, quiso decir "¿qué?", pero entonces le salió otra vez—. ¿Dame tu polla? ¿Dame? Tu polla, dame tu polla.

Se puso de pie de un salto sin entender en absoluto que estaba sucediendo. Se llevó una mano a la boca y luego a la garganta, carraspeó un poco. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Podía ser, no? Tal vez estaba en un absurdo sueño. Quiso decir en voz alta: "Estoy soñando", pero de nuevo:

—¡Dame tu polla!

Caminó de un lado a otro, con la respiración agitada, fue hasta el baño y se miró al espejo. ¿Estaba drogado? ¡Imposible! Él no consumía drogas de ninguna clase. Se pellizcó un pómulo, parecía bastante real. Inspiró, puso sus manos sobre los bordes del lavamanos y habló fuerte.

—¡Dame tu polla! —se miró horrorizado, sacudió la cabeza, algo estaba muy, muy mal, lo intentó de nuevo, tal vez decir una sola palabra a la vez—. Daaaa… dame… ¡tú polla! ¡Dame!

Golpeó con los puños cerrados contra la mesada de granito, mientras sentía que lo consumía la desesperación. Sonó su celular, fue corriendo a ver. Era un mensaje de Nanaba.

_N — Levi, mañana te paso a buscar a las ocho, así vamos a ver lo del club de golf, ¿está bien?_

Trató de escribir, pero no podía controlar sus dedos.

_L — Dametupolla, dametupolla, dame, dame, dame, tu polla, dametupolla._

Borró el mensaje, se sentó sobre su cama y trató de pensar racionalmente. ¿Estaría teniendo un *ACV? Esta vez se asustó de verdad. Se puso de pie de nuevo y trató de hacer el número cuatro con su cuerpo, pudo hacerlo perfectamente y sin esfuerzo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo por todos los santos?

Se puso de pie y se desnudó rápidamente, empezó a buscar ropa para salir, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Adónde iba a ir? Bueno, tenía que pedir ayuda ¿no? ¿Pero y cómo iba a hacerlo si solo había una frase saliendo de su boca como si fuera un completo descerebrado.

—Dame tu polla, polla, polla. Tch, dame tu polla —Ni siquiera podía gritar o quejarse apropiadamente.

Se miró al espejo, estaba hermoso, como siempre, se peinó y se perfumó. ¿Y ahora? De repente un número se le vino a la mente. 507. Eran como flashes que le explotaban dentro de la cabeza. ¿507? ¿Qué carajos era eso? ¿Por qué?

—Dame tu polla.

Gruñó molesto, cabreado, tomó una campera y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, se escabulló hasta el garaje, James estaba en un costado comiendo un sándwich.

—Jefe, ¿va a salir?

Levi casi le contestó, pero estaba seguro que si abría la boca iba a quedar como un desquiciado. Ya sentía las mismas sílabas torturándolo y agolpándose en su garganta. Levantó su mano, le hizo un gesto como de que hiciera silencio y que no se acercara.

—¿Jefe? ¿Lo acompaño? —Levi meneó la cabeza repetidamente y se subió a su Buick—. ¿Está seguro? ¿Jefe?

Levi levantó la mano con un pulgar arriba, esperó que se abriera el portón y aceleró. Prendió el estéreo y puso el primer tema que se encontró. Madonna, "Time goes back". Trató de seguir la letra, mientras sus manos manejaban a quién sabe dónde, estaba más preocupado por hablar normalmente de nuevo. En la parte donde la cantante decía "so slowly", quiso repetir la frase.

—Dame tu polla… dame tu polla —lo peor de todo que la espantosa frase encajaba perfecto en el ritmo de la canción. Decidió no cantar más.

Casi como si estuviera en piloto automático, llegó hasta el Hotel Continental, lo recordaba bien porque allí había tenido la sesión con… con… ¡con Eren! ¡Ese maldito bastardo! Ahora todo cobraba sentido, ¡claro estaba! El muy desgraciado le había hecho algo "extra" en su sesión y ahora él… algo andaba mal con él. Se bajó del auto y uno de los botones lo saludó y le pidió la llave, que él entregó de inmediato.

Prácticamente corrió por la recepción hasta meterse en uno de los ascensores, miró todos los números del tablero, hasta que dio con el dichoso "507", lo apretó de inmediato. El aparato lo llevó al quinto piso. Era un hotel lujoso, la alfombra era persa sin duda. Sus pasos amortiguados por la misma, se dispersaron del ascensor hasta la puerta donde relucía el dichoso número. Bien, era una habitación entonces. No fue necesario golpear, la puerta estaba apenas apoyada, empujó y entró. Una enorme habitación lo recibió, con una enorme cama al medio, un balcón a un costado de donde se colaba el fresco viento nocturno. Intentó decir "hola", pero claro…

—Dame… —se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Se giró al escuchar a alguien saliendo del baño. Era el hijo de puta del mentalista, que lo miró sin sorpresa alguna y le sonrió socarronamente. Fue más fuerte que él: "¡Hijo de puta!".

—¡DAME TU POLLA! ¡ARGH!

—Oh, vaya, alguien parece ansioso. Pero primero se saluda, señorito. Buenas noches, Levi. Veo que llegaste sin problemas, ¿eh?

Eren caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró echando el seguro por dentro. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos, tenía puesta una bata de toalla blanca, y por lo visto era lo único que tenía encima. Levi se acercó y lo encaró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. "¿Qué me hiciste?"

—¿Dame tu polla?

—Tranquilo, bonito, te daré todo lo que me pidas, pero vamos despacio, ¿quieres?

—¡Dame! ¡Argh!

—Respira, tranquilo, supongo que estás algo confundido, ¿cierto? No te preocupes, disiparé tooodas tus dudas en breve minutos. Pero primero deja que me sirva un trago. Mientras, sácate la campera, y ya que estás, sácate todo, de todas maneras no lo vas a necesitar.

Levi obedeció de inmediato, mientras mascullaba cosas ininteligibles, su cuerpo tiritaba por momentos. Dejó toda su ropa pulcramente ordenada en una silla y se giró tapando su entrepierna con las manos, su rostro rojísimo y algo transpirado. "¿Qué me hiciste?".

—¿Da-dame tu p-polla?

Eren bebió de su whisky y se sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, bonito? Ah, fuiste tan pedante y malo conmigo, yo sólo quería conversar amablemente, hacer las cosas bien, para variar. Pero fuiste tan cruel —su tono de voz sin dudas demostraba lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de ese momento, mientras Levi se retorcía indignado—. ¿Acaso no te dije que ibas a suplicar por mi atención? Muy bien, quiero que me supliques ahora.

Levi lo miró desconcertado, sintiendo una ira creciente nacer de su abdomen, ¿él?, ¿suplicar? ¿Acaso ese tipo esta demente? Sin embargo con una voz agonizante y erótica, las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

—Dame tu polla, mmm, da-dame, dame tu poooollaaaa…

—Eso es.

Pero Levi no quería decir eso, ni cerca estaba de suplicar por una bajeza de esa clase. ¡Jamás!

—Estás tan excitado que apenas te puedes mantener en pie, ¿cierto, bonito?

Automáticamente, Levi se deslizó al suelo, sin dejar de cubrirse, mientras sentía que un fuego inusitado se le desparramaba por el cuerpo, gimió largo y fuerte, y cuando se le pasó el sopor inicial, se sintió completamente humillado. Se miró la entrepierna, su hombría estaba completamente dura y palpitante, mientras sedosas gotas de líquido pre seminal salían con suavidad. Tenía ganas… tenía ganas, ¿de qué? ¡DE QUÉ!

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Levi? Sé honesto —Eren desanudó la tira de su bata, y la misma se abrió.

Un precioso y perfecto abdomen, lleno de músculos marcados se presentó a la vista. Una piel morena, que se veía completamente apetecible, y ese miembro, Levi no podía dejar de mirarlo, mientras sentía que se le llenaba la boca de saliva.

—¡Tu polla! Dame tu polla.

—Ven y sírvete, bonito —accedió Eren tomando asiento en uno de los coquetos silloncitos que tenía la habitación.

Abrió las piernas y miró al otro de una manera voraz. Levi se arrastró a cuatro patas, casi como un animal, la excitación era tan fuerte que apenas si lo dejaba pensar.

—¿Te gusta verdad? Mírate, el gran Levi, suplicando por una sucia polla que no está a su altura, es hilarante.

Antes de que pudiera posicionarse entre sus piernas, Eren lo frenó apoyando su pie contra el rostro del joven. Tenía cara caliente, el rubor instalado en cuerpo. Levi agarró el pie con ambas manos y refregó su cara contra su planta resoplando salvajemente.

—Estás tan caliente que no puedes siquiera pensar, ¿eh? No te daré mi polla aún, pero puedes empezar por mi pie, si te portas bien, te recompensaré. Anda.

Levi no esperó que se lo repitieran, se metió los dedos a la boca succionando con fuerza, los ojos se le nublaban de satisfacción. ¡Sí, estaba muy caliente! ¡Era un animal en celo! Lamió como perro sediento, sin dejar de atender ningún sector de ese exquisito pie, cuyo sabor se le antojaba como el mejor de los manjares.

—Muy bien, eso es. —Eren echó su cabeza atrás, dejándola reposar sobre el respaldar del sillón.

Estaba disfrutando enormemente por partida doble, primero de esa boca hambrienta y bien lubricada, y segundo de que ese altanero, vanidoso estuviera a su completa disposición.

Levi aún pensaba coherentemente a pesar de todo. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Por Dios! Esto no puede gustarme, ¡no! Pero joder, me encanta". Una de sus manos buscó alivio entre sus piernas, pero Eren la detuvo con su otro pie.

—Detente, bonito, no te di permiso para tocarte. No hagas cosas que no están permitidas.

—¿Dame tu polla? —pidió el otro, con la cara llena de saliva y sudor.

—Dije que no, aún te falta mi otro pie.

Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Levi repitió el ritual. Cada vez más caliente, más sofocado, necesitaba tanto, pero tanto, ¿qué? ¿Qué era?

—¡Tu polla!

—Tan ansioso, pero todavía hay partes de mi cuerpo que requieren tu atención.

Eren se puso de pie, se arrodilló sobre el sofá e inclinó su espalda mientras dejaba caer la bata al suelo. Con sus manos se ayudó para abrir entre sus nalgas y miró por encima de su hombro.

—Anda, no te hagas el tímido. Pero no toques adelante, solo atrás.

Levi se lanzó con tanto ímpetu que apenas si podía respirar, mordisqueando y chupando con tantas ganas que Eren comenzó a gemir sonoramente. Lamió el agujero del castaño casi como se si se tratara de una fruta madura, rebosante de jugo, lo sentía tan dulce, tan embriagador. Empujó con su lengua con fuerza, al mentalista se le erizó la piel de toda la espalda.

—¡Joder! ¡Pero que rico me comes! ¡Eres taaan puto, Levi! Un puto muy desvergonzado.

—¡Dame, dame tu pollaaaaa! —respondió agonizante el otro, refregando su cara contra el culo de Eren con fruición.

—No se puede contigo, ¿verdad?

El más alto se giró y fue atrapado de inmediato por la boca de Levi que lo engulló de una sola vez hasta la base.

—¡Joder! ¡Carajo, pero que buena mamada!

Levi casi eyacula ahí mismo por el intenso goce del que fue presa, como si la lascivia lo hubiera envuelto sin dejarlo casi respirar. En ese preciso momento no había nada, absolutamente nada que fuera más importante, más delicioso, más necesario, que la gran gorda y venosa polla de Eren. ¡Sí, eso, quería su polla! ¡La exquisita polla de Eren, hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, de su cuerpo, DE SU ALMA!

Durante incontables minutos la ardiente y escurridiza lengua de Levi se metió en todos los rincones posibles de la entrepierna de Eren. Parecía poseído por una fuerza demoniaca, que lo obligaba a succionar sin parar. Cada vez que la metía entre sus labios, su entrepierna vibraba de puro placer.

—¿Quieres que te acabe dentro de la boquita, bonito? —preguntó Eren ya sin poder aguantar más el ritmo desenfrenado de ese hombre.

Levi agitó la cabeza desesperado, mientras masajeaba los testículos de Eren con una mano y seguía succionando con fuerza con la boca, algunas lágrimas de sofocación se le salían de los ojos, pero estaba bien, ¡podía morir chupándosela de ser necesario! Era todo lo que necesitaba, la polla de Eren, explotando en sus fauces. El puto paraíso. Entonces pudo deleitarse al fin, sintiendo la cremosa esencia, caliente y picante llenarle la boca, ni siquiera lo pensó, tragó y tragó, hasta dejársela limpia y reluciente. Con un dedo atrapó una gota que se había deslizado a su barbilla y se la metió en la boca chupando su dedo sonoramente. Se miró su propia entrepierna, pegajosa y brillante, no se había aguantado. Al sentir el semen de Eren, se había venido sin poder evitarlo.

Eren esperó un poco y al fin se puso de pie, lo levantó en vilo y lo llevó a la cama para luego arrojarlo como una muñeca de trapo. Levi se giró agitado todavía y lo miró con deseo, su boca llenándose de saliva de nuevo.

—Bueno, basta de preámbulos. Ahora quiero que uses tu propia lubricación y empieza a preparar tu agujero para mí. Porque eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? Quieres que te la meta con fuerza y te llene por completo, ¿es así?

—¡Polla! ¡Tú polla! ¡Dame, dame!

—Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Eren se sentó en un costado de la cama a apreciar el espectáculo. Hasta ahora no había podido apreciar tranquilamente ese cuerpo tan perfecto y bien trabajado. No había ni un solo centímetro de ese hermoso espécimen que no lo pusiera duro como una estaca. Pero necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse de lo anterior.

Sus verdes ojos recorrían esa preciosa palidez, los músculos se tensaban, se contraían y se fruncían, a medida que Levi resoplaba y empujaba sus dedos pringosos de su propia humedad, dentro de su rosada y apretada entrada. Le estaba costando, porque la desesperación le ganaba. Por lo que Eren se acercó y alejó la blanca mano.

—Quieto, deja que yo te prepare o te vas a lastimar.

Empujó sus piernas y las sostuvo con sus manos para luego escupir un pesado gargajo en ese lugar. Debía lubricarlo adecuadamente. Entonces comenzó a frotar con su pulgar. Levi intentaba estoicamente no moverse, pero sus gemidos eran increíblemente ruidosos. Eren liberó sus piernas y se agachó sobre el cuerpo para devorar sus erguidas tetillas. Levi apretó el edredón debajo de ellos con incontrolable fuerza.

—Así que aquí, ¿eh? Mira lo sensible que eres. ¡Mmm!

Puso meter su pulgar y siguió moviéndolo en círculos dentro de la anillada abertura. Levi lanzó un gemido fuerte y envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de su captor para hundir su caliente boca y fundirla a la contraria.

Ambos se entregaron por completo, chupando sus labios, sus resbaladizas lenguas, bebiendo mutuamente de su desbordante pasión. Levi comenzó a ondular las caderas insistiendo para que ese dedo siguiera jugueteando abajo. Eren quitó el pulgar y hundió lentamente su índice, mientras seguía haciendo esos movimientos oscilantes. De a poco fue sintiendo como comenzaba a ceder su elasticidad, lo que le permitió que a los pocos minutos pudiera hundir un segundo dedo.

Levi lo apretó con fuerza con sus brazos para de esa manera poder moverse mejor empalándose él solito en sus largos dedos.

—¡Joder! ¡Eres tan descarado, bonito! Muévete más —le susurró en su oído, y Levi obedeció.

—¡Dame, tu polla, dame tu polla, dame, dame, dame tu polla! —repetía como disco rayado.

Y Eren se encendía más y más. Levi la tenía dura de nuevo, la punta de su pene estaba roja y pulsando de todo el goce recibido. Eren había encontrado su próstata y no podía dejar de pensar lo rico que se sentía eso, no quería que se terminara nunca.

Eren se alejó dolorosamente, para tomar un preservativo de la mesa de luz y colocárselo velozmente, volvió a escupir en la entrada que ahora estaba algo abierta y colorada por la fricción anterior.

—¿Entonces? —dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Qué querías, eh?

—¡TU POLLA! ¡DAME TU PO-AARRGGH!

La cabeza, grande y pujante se deslizó de una sola vez a su interior. Levi se arqueó por completo, abriendo las piernas a más no poder, y un gruñido se arremolinó en su garganta, dejándolo casi sin aire y el rostro rojo como un pimiento maduro. Contrajo los dedos de las manos y los pies, al sentir como el placer había barrido con todo resquicio de cordura. Quedó con la lengua afuera como una bestia sin dominio propio, y a duras penas pudo volver a respirar.

Eren no estaba en mejores condiciones, lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas y empujó con algo de brutalidad, sintiendo como era engullido de una fantástica forma. Jamás había experimentado tal nivel de gozo carnal. Levi dio un corto grito y se vino copiosamente sin poder aguantar más, mientras todo su cuerpo tiritaba como una hoja azotada por el viento.

Le costó algunos minutos poder retomar el control de su cuerpo. ¡Joder! ¡Que orgasmo más extenuante! Pero Eren no lo dejó recuperarse, arremetió contra su cuerpo, decenas, cientos de veces. El más bajo apenas podía moverse. Mascullaba bajito, casi desfallecido:

—Dame… aaah, tu po-polla… da-dame… aaarggh…

Durante al menos una media hora ininterrumpida, Eren se la metió sin miramientos. Para entonces se deslizaba perfectamente hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, arrancándole lastimeros gemidos, Ya no se sabía de quien era el sudor, la colcha estaba llena de gruesas gotas de transpiración. A veces lo acorralaba contra la pared y le daba duro y parejo, mientras Levi lo mordía, gritaba, lo besaba, lo arañaba y le tiraba del cabello, pero siempre pidiendo por su polla. Luego lo dejaba montarlo un rato, cuando se cansaba y allí el más bajo daba rienda suelta a todo su poderío, a toda su pasividad, frotándose y brincando sobre la erguida hombría sin descanso.

Al fin, luego de una ardua hora, casi al borde de sus fuerzas, ambos se corrieron de nuevo, primero Levi y luego Eren, cayendo desplomados y casi al borde de un colapso general. La cama estaba cubierta de fluidos de todo tipo, y ambos se durmieron por completo antes de poder siquiera darse un baño.

Levi se despertó, completamente cansado. Estaba perfectamente limpio y vestido, apenas cubierto por una cobija liviana. Apenas se quiso sentar pudo sentir perfectamente la factura que le pasaba su cuerpo por la febril y salvaje noche anterior. Todo estaba muy fresco en su cabeza.

En la mesa de luz había un ibuprofeno y una jarra con agua. Tomó la pastilla y bebió bastante. Sintió ruidos en la puerta y giró su cabeza hacia el lugar. Eren venía silbando y con algunas bandejas de comida en un carrito.

—Oh, ya estás despierto. ¿Almorzamos?

Comieron en silencio, devorando todo a su paso. Hasta sentirse satisfechos. Levi con mala cara, se puso de pie.

—Permiso —dijo y sintió un enorme alivio de que sus facultades de oratoria hubieran regresado.

Tomó su abrigo, le dedicó una mortífera mirada a Eren que le sonrió feliz, y se fue dando un portazo.

Al llegar a su casa había un gran revuelo en la entrada. Al parecer lo habían estado buscando con la policía.

A nadie le contó el vergonzoso episodio del que había sido víctima. Su orgullo le hubiera impedido hacerlo, prefería morirse a que alguien lo supiera. Aunque extrañamente, no sentía ni una pizca de remordimiento o arrepentimiento al respecto.

Pasaron dos semanas, antes de que levantara el teléfono y marcara a un número que jamás creyó que marcaría en su puta vida.

—Hola bonito, ¿te tomaste tu tiempo, eh?

—No jodas, sólo di lo tuyo —ordenó altaneramente.

—Como mande, su alteza —se burló el otro—. Tatakae…

El chasquido de dedos fue lo siguiente.

Esta vez, estaba preparado… y dispuesto.

.

By Luna de Acero… roja tomate podrido…

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Cranberry Rum Punch: Ponche de ron fue inspirado por los clásicos sabores navideños de arándanos frescos y cálidas especias.

*Belle Epoque: Trago que lleva absenta, limón, cognac Remy Martin, almíbar, bitter orange y cáscara de pomelo rosado

*ACV: Accidente cerebro vascular, es como un tipo de derrame cerebral.

Si tienen dudas o preguntas, no duden en dejarme sus inquietudes en un hermoso review o comentario.


End file.
